Ties
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Ron's eyes widened in disbelief and Hermione simply looked worried in disapproval. Harry opened his mouth to ask them what the matter was, but before he could, Hermione said, "Harry, are you wearing a Slytherin tie?" He dropped his fork, panicking. "Er…no?"


A pair of pale hands yanked the iconic red and gold tie off, tossing it over the both of them. Those same hands pushed the boy to the nearest wall and a groan could be heard throughout the darkened classroom. The only light emitted into the room was from a small window looking out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun was just beginning to break from the horizon. Even though they were the only ones awake at this hour, they knew it wouldn't be for long.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Malfoy!" His voice cut through the sound of the smacking of lips against skin and the flurry of clothes quickly being yanked down or pushed aside. Another tie flew off, silver and green.

A chuckle followed. "Oh is that how it's going to be, Potter?"

Malfoy deliberately took his time, aiming to further annoy the other boy. Those pale hands grabbed both their cocks and proceeded to stroke with deliberate care. Potter was growling, bucking and panting. He pulled on the blonde's hair roughly. "Fuck me _now,_ " he demanded, biting along the skin under Malfoy's ear.

"Why Potter…I haven't even gotten you ready yet," said Malfoy mockingly. He removed the hand from his own cock and began to cup the other boy's ass tightly. A finger inched ever so closer to Potter's entrance and an eager moan escaped his lips. Malfoy smirked.

"No need," gasped Potter. Malfoy was beginning to do that incredible thing with his tongue again. It took him a minute to remember what he was going to say next. Then, out of breath, he managed, "I'm still very ready from last night."

"Is that so?" He stopped to look at the handiwork he'd left along Potter's neck. The boy was covered with marks and bruises from the middle of his neck, down his chest, and scattered over inner thighs. All these markings were the result of continual visits that were starting to become a daily basis.

For a time Malfoy wanted nothing more than to beat up and bruise the boy-who-lived. He had no idea _this_ type of bruising would prove to be more fun, though. It was certainly a secret thrill for him-marking the savior. Oh, just what would they all think if they could see him now? A knowing grin plastered along his face before he roughly turned Potter around.

His chest was pressed against the cold stone wall now. Malfoy gripped Potter's cheeks with both hands and spread him apart. He marveled at the sight before him. Seeing Potter parted before him, eager and wanting-it never got old. If only Malfoy had the time to properly enjoy the moment. He would have very much liked to have bent down and have a taste.

Alas, the sun was rising faster now. The pair could hear the hum of the hallways coming to life as footsteps starting shuffling past their classroom. Despite all this, Malfoy somehow found his voice again and said, "Well, we'll see about that." And he didn't wait a moment longer and pressed forward, quickly thrusting into Potter with ease. It was almost as if the hours that passed between last night and this morning never even occurred.

Potter was a screamer-something Malfoy relished in. He was screaming now, as Malfoy completely breached him. Their hips met with loud slapping noises that bounced off the walls of the room to a rhythm they had practiced to perfection. Malfoy could practically read the other boy's mind now, just from the smallest of gestures. He knew when to speed up, when to slow down, when Potter was going to come. And he knew he wasn't going to last long now.

The footsteps were getting louder. He was getting louder. "FUCK, OH GOD," Potter gasped out, the left side of his face pressed against the wall and glasses askew. Malfoy grabbed hold of his hair a moment later, for better leverage more than anything. If Potter thumped his head against the wall-well, that could have been an added bonus.

The pleasure was building up. Malfoy reached around and pulled on Potter's cock in time to his thrusts. He could feel the blood pounding underneath his fingertips and knew the boy was close as well. All it took was another kiss-almost bite-placed along an empty span of shoulder blade. He pulled out almost completely one last time, and plunged forward. A second later they both cried out, reaching their climax.

Malfoy was the first to move. He pulled out slowly and Potter drew in a sharp breath, holding back a wince. The blonde began to retrieve his clothes in sort of a hurry. He could hear the volume outside increasing and knew they would have to leave soon. If neither Potter nor Malfoy showed up to breakfast, there would surely be suspicions.

Potter began to follow suit. Unfortunately at that time, the sun hid behind a few clouds. With the overcast, the room was considerably darker. They still dressed quickly, pulling up their pants, putting on their shirts and vests. Potter made absolutely sure to prop up the collar of his shirt slightly, to hide the new bruise. They both found their ties and fumbled with them in the dark. "Same time as last night?" asked Potter, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

Knowing Potter couldn't see, Malfoy smiled. "It'll have to be an hour later. Quidditch practice tonight."

"Mmmm…want to move this to the locker room then? We could shower after," suggested Potter.

Finished getting dressed, Malfoy leaned in and gave Potter a quick kiss. "Sounds brilliant. See you then, Potter." Then he adjusted his clothes one last time and opened the door to the classroom and quickly shut it behind him. Waving his wand and removing the silencing charms about the room, Potter didn't need to be told to wait at least five minutes before he left as well.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat quickly in front of Ron and Hermione. He purposefully didn't look over at the Slytherin table. He reached for some eggs and toast and that's when he noticed his friends had stopped eating. Ron's eyes widened in disbelief and Hermione simply looked worried in disapproval. Harry opened his mouth to ask them what the matter was, but before he could, Hermione said, "Harry, are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"

He dropped his fork, panicking. "Er…no?"

A moment later and they couldn't help it. Ron and Hermoine leaned around Harry to get a good look from across the hall. He gulped, turning his head to follow their gaze. Sure enough, Malfoy had stood up from the table and was bounding for Harry. Red and gold tie clearly worn around his neck. _Shit, holy fucking shit_ , he thought.

Harry stood up as soon as Malfoy approached. Without a word, the blonde began to untie the cursed fabric. Harry did the same. Then they stood there, holding each other's ties. They could feel the whole Great Hall watching them in anticipation. Harry felt like he was going to faint.

Malfoy took a step closer, then wrapped the Gryffindor tie around Potter. He proceeded to tie it for him, and Potter was having a hard time remembering to breathe. Once it was neatly back in place, Malfoy leaned over and grabbed his own tie out of Harry's hands. "Thanks Potter," he whispered against his ear.

Several students gasped, hands flying up to their faces. Harry's faced burned in embarrassment. He knew the questions were going to be too much for him to handle. He didn't know what he'd tell them all.

The Slytherin thought Potter looked so cute right then. He knew how much Potter wanted to keep this private. But Malfoy had told him in the beginning that if anyone were to find out, he wouldn't deny it. Perhaps that was partially why he always kept marking the other boy-hoping someone would find out. He was tired of the hiding. If he wanted to bugger Potter in the middle of the day, he wanted to be able to do so without so much as a fuss. He was tired of the excuses, tired of the hiding.

Sure, there was a thrill about being caught. But this moment was just as thrilling. Every eye was on the pair of them, and Malfoy wouldn't have it any other way.

Much like most things concerning Potter, Malfoy didn't think. He just did. He held up the Slytherin tie and for a split second the student body thought he was going to put it on himself. But Malfoy didn't. He wrapped it around Potter's neck and tugged.

The other boy stumbled, his chest pressed against Malfoy. "What are you doing?" Potter hissed, and Malfoy could feel his frantic heartbeat.

"Are you daft, Potter? What does it look like I'm doing?" snickered Malfoy. Then he pulled Harry by the red and gold tie this time, pressing his lips forcefully against his own. His lips were rough, demanding, and tasted so good. Harry felt the familiar feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach-but it was multiplied by an intensity of over a hundred pairs of eyes on them.

He couldn't help it. Potter kissed him back, tongue slipping inside. It was Malfoy who moaned this time, and he was slowly starting to get hard again. Perhaps he did have a bit of an exhibitionist fetish, because the thought of taking Potter right here in the Great Hall seemed the best idea he ever had. Neither one wanted to stop kissing the other, both from how good it simply felt, and the fear of what was to come once they did. But breathing was getting ridiculously difficult for them, and eventually Harry broke the kiss.

The Great Hall was silent, so silent it was deafening. Then, there was a clap. They both turned in the direction and saw Pansy Parkinson standing up from the table, applauding. Malfoy grinned at his friend and Harry gawked. Then, it was almost as if someone unmuted the room, because there was a frenzy of noise shortly after.

"I KNEW IT. You owe me 10 galleons!"

"Harry Potter GAY? That explains so much."

"No wonder Malfoy has been such an arse to him all these years…"

Harry turned to his friends. There was a loud THUD as Ron hit the floor, fainting. Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled out the newspaper. She began to sip her tea as if nothing had happened, but soon offered Harry a knowing smile.

He turned back to Malfoy. Potter tugged the Slytherin tie off his neck and handed it to him. Malfoy shook his head. "You keep it," he said. Harry's eyes widened in shock and Malfoy gave him a genuine smile this time. He had never seen Malfoy smile before-and certainly not like that. It was…thrilling.

Malfoy turned and made his way back across the hall to his seat-not before saying, "Green looks better on you, anyway."

* * *

Notes: Story inspired from the popular tumblr post image/100633198780. I saw it one evening and just had to write my own story. *g*


End file.
